Kirby The Fighters 2
2ND WARNING: This is my first game on Fantendo, if it is bad, then just keep that in mind. Introduction Kirby The Fighters 2 is a game released for the Nintendo 3DS on 5th July 2018 on the EShop while the physical version is released on 13th July 2018. This is a sequel to the gamemode in Kirby Triple Deluxe and the deluxe edition on the EShop, and it was given to KillerKirbyCorp to develop. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the original (sub) game with the fact that you have to fight the other Kirbies until you defeat them, becoming the winner of the round. There are three main Multiplayer game modes, Health Bar Mode, Smash Bros Mode and 3 Vs 3 mode Health Bar mode is the same as the multiplayer mode in the original game. You have 2 health bars, a Green and a Red one. When the green healthbar is depleted, you will fall down for a second, then get back up, you will however, be immune from damage, you can fly and the puff of air you shoot when you drop down will do slight damage if it hits. Game Modes Multiplayer Game Modes: Health Bar Mode: Basicly the same as battles in Kirby Fighters 1 Smash Bros Mode: You have % like in Smash Bros 3 Vs 3: Pick 3 characters at the start, once one dies, you go to the next character. Can work with both Health Bar or Smash Bros Mode. Race to the finish: '''Run to a specific point on the map, some stages are compatable with this mode while most others are not Singleplayer Game Modes: '''Tournament Mode: Basically Classic Mode in Super Smash Bros Story Mode: A story mode for the game (Story Mode Here) Dedede Mode: Battle through a few rounds of Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Bronto Burt, Noddy and Scarfy. Then battle Bandana Dee, and finally defeat King Dedede, gives you an alternate costume if you win. The Arena: Battle all unlocked fighters, one, after another The True Arena: Battle ALL Fighters AND Bandana Dee, King Dedede, Meta Knight and foes in Dedede Mode (Unlocked after unlocking all characters) Tournament Mode Rounds Characters Defult characters Sword Kirby.png|Sword Kirby Beam Kirby, Kirby The Fighters 2.png|Beam Kirby File:Fire Kirby KRTDL.png|Fire Kirby Ice Kirby, Kirby The Fighters 2.png|Ice Kirby Spark Kirby.jpg|Spark Kirby Cutter Kirby.png|Cutter Kirby Parasol Kirby.png|Parasol Kirby Stone Kirby.png|Stone Kirby File:Hammer Kirby KDL3D.png|Hammer Kirby Needle Kirby Kirby The Fighters 2.png|Needle Kirby Fighter Kirby.png|Fighter Kirby Ninja Kirby.png|Ninja Kirby Bomb Kirby.png|Bomb Kirby Water Kirby.png|Water Kirby Leaf Kirby.png|Leaf Kirby Spear Kirby.png|Spear Kirby Bell Kirby.png|Bell Kirby Doctor Kirby.png|Doctor Kirby Animal Kirby.png|Animal Kirby Laser Kirby.png|Laser Kirby Unlockable Characters Whip Kirby.png|Whip Kirby Cupid Kirby.png|Cupid Kirby Magic Kirby Kirby the Fighters 2.png|Magic Kirby UFO Kirby.png|UFO Kirby Yo-Yo Kirby.png|Yo-Yo Kirby Bubble Kirby.png|Bubble Kirby ESP Kirby.png|ESP Kirby How to Unlock Stages Defult Stages so far, there have been 14 stages announced for Kirby The Fighters 2. All stages that were in the original Kirby Fighters/Deluxe, then they will appear in a returning stages tab. Stages that are compatable with Race To The Finish mode will be mentioned in the brackets. Unlockable Stages Items Unlockable Items Traits for characters/Entrance Animations Traits Entrance Animations Amiibo All Smash Bros Amiibo (Plus a few other popular characters and Toad) Kirby - 'unlock's the Miracle Fruit item which can usually only be obtained after beating Story mode '''Meta Knight - '''Unlocks a special Meta Knight costume for Sword Kirby '''King Dedede - '''Unlocks a special King Dedede costume for Hammer Kirby '''Bandana Dee - '''Unlocks a special Bandana Dee costume for Spear Kirby '''Mario - '''Unlocks a special Mario costume for Fire Kirby '''Luigi - '''Unlocks a special Luigi Costume for Ice Kirby '''Peach -' Unlocks a special Peach Costume for Parasol Kirby '''Yoshi: Wario: Waluigi: Toad: Bowser: Bowser Jr: Link: '''Unlocks a special Link Costume for Sword Kirby '''Pikachu: '''Unlocks a special Pikachu Costume for Spark Kirby '''Jigglypuff: Charizard: Unlocks a special Charizard Costume for Fire Kirby Greninja: '''Unlocks a special Greninja costume for Water Kirby '''Lucario: Unlocks a special Lucario Costume for Fighter Kirby Mewtwo: Donkey Kong: Unlocks a special DK Costume for Animal Kirby Diddy Kong: Fox: Unlocks a special Fox Costume for Laser Kirby Falco: Unlocks a special Falco Costume for Laser Kirby Samus: Zero Suit Samus: Ness: '''Unlocks a special Ness costume for Yo-Yo Kirby '''Lucas: Captain Falcon: Marth: '''Unlocks a special Marth Costume for Sword Kirby '''Ike: Robin Lucina: Roy: Corrin: ''' '''Mr Game and Watch: Makes Shadow Kirby look like Mr Game and Watch in Tournament Mode (Same moves however) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Sequels